The Legacy of Gingercloud
by SpottedStar
Summary: The headstrong daughter of Squirreltail and Brambelclaw. This young kit gets into trouble...alot. Watch as she grows up to become a true warrior...maby even leader. Even if she may have to knock a few heads around first. R
1. Gingerkit

The Legacy of Gingercloud

It was almost sun high and a young kit was already on everyone's nerves. It was Gingerkit, the daughter of Squirreltail (Squirrelpaw) and Brambleclaw, she was a white she-cat with ginger splotches and had the most beautiful hazel eyes. She had inherited her mother spunk and attitude, and well that's all she ever showed off. "Mom I'm hungry!" She complained. "Well you must wait till the patrol gets back." Gingerkit wondered what she could do to pass the time. "I'm going to go see what Leafhealer (Leafpaw) is up to." She squeaked. Then, like a bullet, she darted away before anyone could do something to stop her. "Leafhealer!" She yelled. "What is it Gingerkit?" Asked the kind medicine cat. "What are you doing?" "You're bored again aren't you?" The medicine cat was giving her a knowing look. "And if I am?" Gingerkit asked playfully. Leafhealer shook her head. "You are definitely your mother's daughter. Oh look, that must be the hunting patrol." "Where!" Gingerkit spun around, and in a blink of an eye was gone.


	2. Proud of a troublmaker

It was getting dark and Gingerkit refused to go to sleep. Once Squirreltail was asleep Gingerkit quietly snuck out of the nursery. She sat in the middle of the clearing looking up at Silverpelt, when she felt a gentle pelt brush hers. She looked up to see Duststar (Dustpelt) sitting beside her. "I was just…um…I wanted to see Silverpelt." Gingerkit stammered. Duststar gently licked the kits ear. "You're going to get in trouble, you know that." "I always get in trouble what's the point." Gingerkit hissed. Duststar let out a purr of amusement. "You're your mother's daughter." "I know that already." Gingerkit hissed again. Duststar gave her a look of sympathy. "You know your mother is a hero to our Clan." He said cautiously. "What did she do, change her attitude?" Gingerkit was giving him defiant look. "If you go talk to Sandstorm, I'm sure she'll tell you." Gingerkit knew that Sandstorm was her mothers, mother. She had never got to know Firestar. He had passed before she was born. "Now, go back to the nursery, your mother must be worried sick about you." "Do I have to?" Gingerkit teased. "Yes you do, now run along." Duststar purred. As Gingerkit was about to enter the nursery she heard Duststar talking to himself. "Firestar, you would be so proud of her."


	3. Questions Answered Harshly

Gingerkit woke up, ready to go do her regular moring routine. She exited the nursery and

gave one big strech before rocketing off torwards the apprentices den. "It's time to wake

up!" She squeaked as she stuck her head in the enterance. Poppypaw took one good

swing at her but missed. Next, Gingerkit ran to Leafhealer's den. "Leafhealer it's time to

wake up! There are sick to cure and injured to heal!" Leafhealer lifted her head, then stood up.

"On your morning run, Gingerkit?" "You know it." She squeaked, then ran for the

warriors den. "Good morning Thunerclan warriors! Today we are exsperiencing a

beautiful sun and a cool breeze." "The one thing I'd like to exspirence is one day without

disturbed sleep." Groaned Cloudtail. Gingerkit ignored the insult and moved to were

Sandstorm was sleeping. "Sandstorm, what did Squirreltail do to make her a hero." She

asked quietly. The she-cat looked at the tiny kit with a serious look in her eyes.

"Well...um...I can't believe your mother or father never told you. I'm going to go talk to

them." Sandstorm marched out of the den torwards the nursery where Squirreltail and

Brambleclaw sat looking for Gingerkit. Squirreltail stood up and greeted Sandstorm, then

sat back down. Gingerkit ran as fast as she could and hid behind the nursery. She could

hear the whole conversation. "You never told Gingerkit about how you saved the Clans?

What happens if she comes to you and tells you she's had a dream from Staclan? She'll

feel very out of place." Said Sandstorm. "I don't want _my kit_ running around playing hero

or thinking she's better than any one else because, we saved the Clans." Squirreltail

hissed. "She needs to know. When I see Gingerkit, I see the white in her pelt come from

your quick paws. I see the ginger in her pelt as bright as Firestar's. I see her fathers eye

dimmed for a better judgment. She is going to have dreams some day, and you need to

face it, Squirreltail!" Sandstorm hissed. Gingerkit couldn't take this anymore, she ran as

fast as she could for the camp entrance. She wasn't planning on coming back. (But she

will)


	4. Run For Your Life!

Gingerkit ran through the trees and bushes, not having the slightest bit of knoledge about

where she was. She finally stopped when a strange scent came to her. She had heard the

elders describe the scent before, but she couldn't put a name on it. She pushed through

the bushes to find swamppy patch of land. "I'm on Shadowclan territory." She said to

herself. She walked a few inches forward, only to be knocked over by a tawny colored

pelt. "How dare you cross the borders!" She heard the cat screech. "Get off me you big

loof, I'm the daughter of Brambleclaw and-." The tawny colored she-cat got up and raised

Gingerkit to her paws. "So, you're the famous Gingerkit. You act exactly like your

mother!" Gingerkit's eyes darkened to an amber. She ran in circles, and jumped up and

down in frustration. "Why does every one keep on telling me that! I'm sick of it, just sick

of it!" She took a deep breath, it felt good to get rid of that. Then a jet black cat with

white paws raced past them and scooped up Gingerkit. "Blackstar she's just a kit, she

didn't know any better!" The she-cat cried. "Don't stick up for her Tawnypelt, she should

know by now that she's not to croos the borders!" Gigerkit twisted around and scratched

Blackstar across the muzzle. "Put me down you crow food eating, mouse bile smelling,

Shadowclan cat!" Gingerkit took one more swat but missed. While Blackstar was

distraced, Tawneypelt grabbed Gingerkit and tossed her across the border. "Hurry get

back to your Clan, and tell Brambleclaw, Tawnypelt says hi." Gingerkit nodded breifly

then began to run back the same way she had come.


	5. Mother's Daughter No More

Gingerkit quickly raced back to camp. "No paw splinnter." She said to herself. Then there was a loud yowl coming from Leafhealer's clearing. Gingerkit raced across the clearing,

almost pumbling Poppypaw in the process(he must be really annoyed with her by now). She burst through the tall grass to see Squirreltail laying in a moss bed, wailing in pain.

"What happened to her, who did this, I'll tear them to shreds." "Gingerkit, it's ok, she fell on the stepping stones and injured her shoulder." Leafhealer explained calmly. "We were

looking for you." Said Brambleclaw, gently wrapping his tail around Gingerkit. "So, this wholething is my fault!" Gingerkit wailed so loud it echoed. She ripped away from her father

and curled up in her mother's warm fur. "I'm sorry, I am so, so sorry." She cried. For the first time in her entire life, she felt as if she was not worthy to be her mother's daughter.


	6. The Sun Must Bring Thunder Clouds

Gingerkit decided to sleep beside her mother that night, but she didn't feel guilty anymore. She was more curious as to who that Shadowclan cat

was. I guess she could tell her father the message, maby he could make sense of it. Her eyelids were getting heavy, so she let them surrender to slummber.

Gingerkit found herself standing in the brush, she looked around but nothing looked familar. "Hello, anybody out there." She began to weave her

way out of the brush, only to see her wrost nightmare. A big battle was destroying the camp, but then the sun shone bright, and the vision was gone. "Are

you who I think you are?" Asked Gingerkit. "I'm surprised you know of me, has your mother spoken of me often?" "Yes she has, it's a real honor to finally

meet you." "You were told this would soon happen to you, and now I bring you a message that will save your Clan. The darkness of a storm cloud must be

brightened by the sun, but the sun must bring thunder clouds." "I don't get it." Said Gingerkit, coking her head. "I will be with you, where ever you may go, I

will be there." "Thank you Firestar." "You still are your mother's daughter." He whispered quietly.


	7. Warnings Become Real

Gingerkit jolted awake, she had had her first dream. Squirreltail was still sleeping, so she didn't wake her. She got up streched, but

instead of going on her morning wake up call, she ran to the warriors den to find Brambleclaw. She weaved carefully between the

sleeping warriors. "Brambleclaw, I need to talk to you." She whispered. Brambleclaw raised his head then stood up. "What is it

Gingerkit?" He asked as he escorted her out of the den. "I had the dreams you were talking about. Firestar told me that: 'I bring you a

message that will save your Clan. The darkness of a storm cloud must be brightened by the sun, but the sun must bring thunder clouds.' I

don't know what it means, I'm only a kit." Gingerkit looked at the ground, only tohave her chin lifed by her father's soft tail. "I had dream

that I didn't understand either, but they were made clear soon after...or sometime in the future. You're a intelligent kit, you'd have to be if

Starclan sent you a dream. It will all soon make sense." "Thanks, I needed that." Then a thought came to Gingerkit's mind. "Why were

you looking for me in Riverclan territory." "Oh...um...nothing, you just don't know the territory so we took a guess." "Well I was in

Shadowclan territory. Some cat named Tawneypelt says hi." Brambleclaw began to purr in amusment. Then the hunting patrol entered

through the entrance to the camp, and ran straight for Duststar's den. Gingerkit couldn't help herself, her curiosity was dragging her

torwards the den. "Duststar! We smelled Shadowclan cat, they crossed the border." "As long as they don't attack we're ok." Duststar

reasurred his warriors. Gingerkit wasn't quite as certain, the first part of the warning flashed in her mind. "The darkness of a storm cloud.

It's Shadowclan!"


	8. Starclan Be With Us Now

Gingerkit raced into the clearing were Leafhealer was counting her herbs. "It happened,

their going to destroy us!" Gingerkit was frantic, pacing back and forth. "What's wrong

Gingerkit?" Asked Leafhealer calmly. "I had the dream that everyone said I would. It's

Shadowclan, their going to destroy us. Oh, why did I run away!" Gingerkit was ready to

just break down. This dream was like a ten pound boulder thrown on her back, she

wanted to curl up and reverse the dream. "Gingerkit, calm down, if you don't your going

to get sick." Leafhealer had the most horrified look in her eyes. "I can't calm down, I just

can't!" Cried Gingerkit. "Oh dear Starclan be with us now. Gingerkit go lay down, I'll

bring you some poppy seeds." Gingerkit stumbled over to one of the moss beds and laid

down. Leafhealer came back with a few poppy seeds. "They'll let you rest and you'll calm

down." "Thank you so much." Said Gingerkit. She ate the poppy seeds, and gave in to

slumber.


	9. A Day Long Awaited

Gingerkit awoke to her father standing over her. "Good morning." She said as she tried to

stand up. "The pressure going to be tramendus. You shouldn't let it go to your head."

Gingerkit stood up and began to groom herself. "It's Shadowclan, their going to attack our

camp, but I don't know who is suppose to save us." Her father began to purr, he knew that

she was just a kit and that it would come to her soon. All of a sudden Squirreltail came

limping over to them. Her shoulder was healed, but it still was a little stiff. "You need to

look your absolute best, not one piece of fur ungroomed." She started to groom Gingerkit

vigerously. "Ouch, why do I have to look my best." Gingerkit complained. Then there

was a loud yowl from the clearing. "Will all cats old enough to catch their own prey

gather around the high rock for a clan meeting!" Gingerkit's eyes widened with

amazment, this was the day she became an apprentice. She ran out to the clearing and

stood looking up at Duststar who was purched on a huge rock. "Gingerkit, you are now

old enough to receive your apprentice name, may star clan guide you so you may become

warrior some day. From now on you will be know as Gingerpaw." "Gingerpaw,

Gingerpaw, Gingerpaw! The Clan yelled. Gingerpaw felt a gust of pride sweep over her,

she had waited for this day forever.


	10. Is It Love?

"Thornclaw will you please step forward." Duststar was appointing the Thunderclan

deputy. Gingerpaw couldn't believe her ears, the deputy was going to be her mentor.

"You are strong and wise Thornclaw, I'm sure you will pass that on to Gingerpaw."

Gingerpaw ran over and touched noses with Thornclaw. Then turned around and ran over

to Poppypaw. Poppypaw had dreaded the day she was made apprentice, and had to sleep

in the same den as him. "Don't you want to congradulate me, Poppypaw?" "Shouldn't you

stay with your mommy, I mean Starclan forbid you won't get enough attention sleeping in

our den." Gingerpaw knew her way around insolts. "Is someone jealous, I'll try to leave a

little of lime lite for you. How can I put this in words you'll understand? Your last moons

mouse meat." Poppypaw's eyes burned with hate and he sprung at her. She tried to dodge

him, but wasen't quick enough. He pinned her to the ground and pushed down on her

neck. "New apprentices shouldn't run their mouths, you need to lean that lession."

Poppypaw pressed down harder, and Gingerpaw was loosing oxygen. She heard a wild

hiss of rage as Poppypaw was swatted off her. She looked up to see Runningpaw standing

over Poppypaw. "You're an insolt to the clan, choking a new apprentice out of envy,

discracful." He turned to Gingerpaw. "Are you alright?" "Fine, just fine." For once in her

life Gingerpaw wasen't mad that he helped her, but she felt emotion torwards him.

"Thanks." She said quietly.


	11. Wake Up Call

It was the next morning and Gingerpaw was leaving the apprentices den, when she felt a

gently pelt brush hers. "Goodmorning Gingerpaw, enjoy your first day as an apprentice."

Said Runningpaw. "Thank you...hey, do you want to come do my morning run with me?"

"Sure, I could use a good run." "Ok, but try to keep up." Gingerpaw joked. Everyone

knew that Runningpaw and her were two of the fastest apprentices in the camp.

Gingerpaw gave a big strech, then ran for Leafhealers den, Runningpaw right beside her.

His gray pelt and yellow eyes nothing but a blur. As they came to the tall grass, they

jumped through it. Gingerpaw noticed that when they landed they made a sort of snap

noise, like...like thunder. Gingerpaw stopped realizing something, he's the thunder

clouds. "Why'd you stop?" He asked. "Nothing, now watch a pro wake up caller.

Leafhealer! Starclan has seen the sick, which you must cure!" She yelled. "Good morning

Gingerpaw...and, um Runningpaw." "He's helping m with my morning run." "Ah, well

then go have fun." The medicine cat was giving her a knowing look. "Will do,

Leafhealer." They both turned and jumped through the grass, and again as they landed

Gingerpaw heard thunder. They made their way towards the warriors den, Gingerpaw felt

so alive when she was with Runningpaw. "Cloudtail I believe you ordered a sunrise

morning call, so it's time to wake up!" She yelled. "Oh what a luky duck I am."


	12. The Connection

Gingerpaw fell over onto her moss bed as she came into the appretices den. "Never in my

entire six mooned life did I think I would run _that much_." Runningpaw came in through

the entrance to the appretices den, and gave a little purr of amusment. "The first day is

always the hardest. You'll get used to it after a while." "You're kidding right, she's a

wimpy, mouse brained, apprentice that won't ever be a warrior." Poppypaw had entered

the den. "At least I can stand on all fours." Gingerpaw stuck out her hind leg, tripping

Poppypaw. "You just don't know when to quite do you?" "You asked for it." Runningpaw

pointed out. He laid down next to Gingerpaw and fell asleep. She laid her head on her

paws and fell fast asleep.

She found herself standing in the middle of the camp, all she could hear was cats

screeching and the sounds of battle. "Why am I here!" She cried. "You are an apprentice

now, I see fit that now is the time you and I connect." "You told me you would always be

with me." "I will be with you, I am the sun that brightens the morning, and the ginger in

your pelt. If you need me, call upon as you wish, but always remember that I am half of

you." "I could never forget it, you are always in my heart, even though we have never

met." The sounds of battle had died down, and now Firestar revealed himself. He landed

swiftly beside her, and Gingerpaw felt the heat of the sun burn into her fur. "Oh, and

before I forget. Cloudtail dosen't like the wake up calls." "I figured that." Gingerpaw

laughed.


	13. Time to Train

Gingerpaw awoke in a rush, taking a quick look around she noticed it was still dark outside. She took a deep breath, everything seemed bigger, or more significant. Carefully she lifted herself from her nest and exited the den, Silverpelt had never shown this bright before. She sat down in the middle of the clearing, until a familiar flank brushed hers. "Busted!" She said jokingly looking over at Duststar.  
"What are you doing up _this early_?" He asked flicking her with the tip of his tail. She breathed in and held in the night smells, then breathed out.  
"The connection has been made, and I can feel it." He looked at her curiously, then looked at Silverpelt.  
"Oh how he wanted to see you, but he put his clan first, like any good warrior would. He was going to be your mentor you know? He told Squirreltail that the kit that resembled her the most was to be his apprentice." Gingerpaw let her eyes wonder across the night sky, wondering if there really was a fifth clan.  
"I think he's training me in another way, I mean I've never felt so alive. He's training me to become a Starclan Warrior." Duststar looked down at her once more, she seemed much more polite and courteous, but that would change when daylight came.  
"You've under went a major attitude adjustment." A small grin spread across Gingerpaws face.  
"I should probably go back to bed." Duststar couldn't believe her, she wasn't arguing or anything.  
"Very well, see you in the morning." Gingerpaw turned away and went back into the apprentices den. "My old friend, I believe in your word now. She resembled you in every which way, not one trace of her mother in her. You will truly guide her down the path to becoming a great warrior."

The next morning Gingerpaw skipped her morning wake up calls, feeling that she should give Cloudtail a break. Instead her and Runningpaw helped Leafhealer, they gathered herbs and such. Thornclaw approached them around sun-high.  
"Good work, but it's time to train. Runningpaw, I was hoping you could help Gingerpaw and I. We're going to work on her fighting skills, and I think you're the perfect cat for the job."  
"Sure, I'll help."_  
This should be interesting._ Thought Gingerpaw.


	14. Fighter

Gingerpaw slowly made her way over to the training hollow. "Ok...don't go easy on me." She informed Runningpaw.

"I won't...just try and keep up." Gingerpaw got into a crouching position and launched herself at him. He stepped to the side, and she got a faceful of leaves.

"Don't make your attack so ovious." Thornclaw advised.

Gingerpaw stood up and shook herself. She walked back over to her spot and stood there, then sat down and cocked her head. "I don't get it."

"Ugh!" Thornclaw rolled his eyes. Runningpaw sat down, and gave a pur of amusement. Thornclaw walked over to Gingerpaw and began to explain. "You can't just jump at him and expect to land on him. You have to think before you jump at someone. And try to-." Before he could finish Gingerpaw ran around him and launched herself at Runningpaw. She had him pinned to the ground, then looked at Thornclaw.

"Thanks for the quick distration." Thornclaw raised his eyes and then began to laugh. "She got you good, Runningpaw, but in a battle you can't exactly hide behind someone. You have to be prepared."

"Um...Gingerpaw can you please get off me?" Runningpaw asked, but before she could do anything he threw her off.

She rolled in the red leaves, until they covered her. "Look it's camoflauge." She joked as she stood up.

"Oh Starclan smite me now." Said Thornclaw. "We need to get back to training."

Gingerpaw shook the leaves from her fur. She launched herself at Runningpaw again. She plowed into him, but he kicked her with his back feet. She snagged his neck fur and hung on as he began to run around in a circle. Then she got an idea, she shifted her weight to one side causing Runningpaw to loose his balance. He fell on his side and skidded across the leaves like a bobsled on ice. With a yowl of surprise he hit a small rock and was launched into the nearest bush.

"Um...are you...that had to hurt?" Was all Gingerpaw could say. Thornclaw was speechless, his jaw was almost touching the ground. "Um...I win." Gingerpaw said with an innocent smile. Runningpaw finally made his way out of the bush.

"That was fun...you win." He said and made his way over to Gingerpaw. He licked her ear in a playful manner, and she swatted the tip of his playfully. Thornclaw was giving them one of those you-two-look-cute-together looks.

When they got back to camp Runningpaw had showed Gingerpaw some other fighting moves, and she listened intently. Then Cloudtail came over and licked the top of Gingerpaws head. "Thank you for letting me sleep in." He said as walked past her.

Then suddenly there was a yowl from outside the camp. All the warriors ran to the entrance, but Gingerpaw saw that her father was even jumping over cats to get there first. "Something's wrong...be right back, Runningpaw." She weaved between the warriors as fast as she could, surpassing most of them easily. She followed her father out the entrance and caught up to him. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Um...nothing...a friend has come to visit me...and I think the patrol mistook her for an intruder." They ran to the patrol who were trying to catch a tawny colored shape.


	15. Shocking Surprise

"Leave her be." Her father ordered. The warriors stopped and looked at him.

"She's a Shadowclan cat." Poppypaw stated, as he pushed his way between the warriors.

"Yes...but she's also my sister." The tawny colored cat stopped beside him.

"Hi Brambleclaw." Everybody seemed ok with this except for (A/N: I'll give you three guesses and the first one dosen't count) Poppypaw.

"You mean Gingerpaw has mixed blood. I suppose the next thing we'll find out is something about a distant kittypet in her family." She sat down and took a deep breath, she couldn't believe she was about to make Poppypaw's day.

"Yes I do have a distant ancestor who was a kittypet. I believe you've heard of the great Firestar." Poppypaw was only one who looked surprised, everyone else knew.

"You're a filthy blooded freak then aren't you?" Gingerpaw's eye's burned with hate.

"Don't you ever...ever call my blood filthy, because I come from a long line of ledgends. I even think I'll be one, because I've had dreams from Starcl-!" Her father stuck his tail in her mouth, stopping her instantly. "Ew! Hair ball!" She began to spit it out.

"Excuse Gingerpaw, she's been a little hyper ever since training started." He picked her up by her scuff and carried her away, Tawnypelt followed. When they were out of earshot of the other warriors Brambleclaw dropped her with a loud 'thud'. "You don't go around telling cats you had dreams...keep it to yourself until the time is right." Gingerpaw scuffed her paws across the ground.

"Sorry, I got a little carried away." Brambleclaw understood, so he turned to Tawnypelt.

"What brings you across the border?"

"It's urgent, Shadowclan is planning a raid on your camp. We're low on food and need more warriors. Blackstar has made it a point...that someone...captures Gingerpaw." Tawnypelt's eyes sank to the ground.

"What! Why her, she hasn't done anything!" Gingerpaw remembered when she had crossed the border on acident, may be that was why.

"He feels that since she came from a long line of, um...dreamers. That she would be an excellent resource for us to have." Gingerpaw in no way what so ever, liked this evil plot at all.


	16. Answers, Love, Anger

"How much longer do we have, Tawnypelt?" Gingerpaw wasn't sure if she wanted to know the answer to such a question.

"One day. I'm sorry I didn't get here earlier, but Blackstar was keeping a close watch on me. I want to stay loaly to my clan, but Gingerpaw's just to young to be being thrown around like that." Brambleclaw knew how hard this must have been for Tawneypelt to turn her back on her clan.

"Thank you Tawneypelt. We are most grateful."

_Depends on who you're asking. _Thought Gingerpaw. Tawneypelt nodded then made her way to the border, but before she left Gingerpaw scambled up a tree and skillfully caught a sparrow. She scambled back down the tree and dropped at Tawneypelt's feet. "Here, tell them you were out hunting."

"Thank you so very much." Tawneypelt picked up the sparrow and made her way back to camp. Gingerpaw began to wonder away from the others, she needed to think.

_Firestar I need your help. I know I should care for my saftey but, I don't want to run away._

Firestar's voice immediatly popped into her head. _Do what is right for the clan, your needs come after._

"Well that means I'm staying." She said bluntly to herself. She sat under the shade of a tree, thinking she was alone.

"Gingerpaw?" Came a smooth voice.

"Oh...hi Runningpaw."

"Are you ok...you normally arn't this quiet?" Gingerpaw's eyes fell on the ground. "Something is wrong." Runningpaw concluded and moved closer to her. She rested her head under his chin, it felt safe.

"Blackstar wants me captured, and brought back to Shadowclan, because of my family." Runningpaw didn't say anything, he was obviously shocked.

"I...I won't let them take you from m-...us." Gingerpaw knew he was going to say 'me', and it felt good knowing that he felt the same way she felt for him.

There was a startled yowl and then Poppypaw appeared. "You two are in love!" He yowled in shock.

"Are you that oblivious!" They both yelled in unision. Gingerpaw felt her fur get hot...this was embarassing.

"Ew, Runningpaw's in love with a filthy blooded, kittypet." Runinngpaw swatted Poppypaw upside the head.

"Don't you ever refer to her as such ever again." Gingerpaw walked up to Runinngpaw's side and they walked back to camp together, leaving Poppypaw angery, stunned, and revenge seeking.


	17. Be Yourself

The next day was the day the camp was to be raided, and Gingerpaw stood tall. No one could figure out why she wasn't hiding, actually she was sitting in the middle of the clearing. "Are you trying to make a statment?" One of her friends, Lilypaw, asked quizzicially.

"Yeah...fight the duties!" Gingerpaw said sarcastically. Suddenly a dark shape moved in the camp enterance.

"Hello Gingerpaw..." The voice was sickening to hear, then, suddenly, Gingerpaw froze, and images reeled through her head. Cats being killed...a destroyed camp...no more Thunderclan. Firestar appeared amongst the carnage.

"Why must you show me this horrifying image!" He sat down next to her.

"It's now or never...make your move...take the stand...don't let the Clan be pushed around." Gingerpaw pondered this thought. "Be yourself." Firestar indicated with a tiny grin.

Then the light bulb flicked on. "Got it, Firestar. I'll make you proud." Gingerpaw squeaked in her annoying little kit voice.

"You already have." He answered back. The images faded, and Gingerpaw was back in the camp.

"Gingerpaw? Are you ok?" Lilypaw asked.

"No paw splinter." Gingerpaw got her old: 'I'm about to go crazy' face back.

"Oh boy...not good." Lilypaw backed away.

Blackstar walked through the entrance and gave a loud yowl, and his warriors rampaged throught the camp walls. "We want your food and the apprentice."

Gingerpaw raised her eyebrows. "Catch me if you want me." Gingerpaw could run faster than any normal cat, and Blackstar had no chance.

"Gingerpaw...no...don't risk it." She turned to see Runinngpaw padding up to her.

"Sorry Runinngpaw,...but it's Starclan's orders...not mine." Everyone in the clearing gasped, they hadn't known of the dreams.

"So, you have had dreams?" Blackstar snarled

"Yup and proud of it." Gingerpaw ran out of the camp, jumping over three Shadowclan warriors in one leap. She ran away from the camp and to her relief more than half the Shadowclan warriors followed her. "This is going to be easy." She meowed to herself, but was suddenly tripped.

She looked up to see Poppypaw looming over her. "Talk to you...never again!" He hissed. Gingerpaw could hear the warriors catching up to her, but what to do...what to do.

_Be yourself_. A voice chimmed in her head.


	18. I Want In!

She kicked Poppypaws legs out, and he hissed in rage. She jumped on him and they rolled through the orange fall leaves. When he was coated from head to paw in them she kicked him off and he hit a tree trunk. He fell to the ground uncounsious, and orange. She scrambled up the tree into the cover of the fall leaves. "We found her!" One of the warriors yelled. They dragged Poppypaw over border and into the darkness.

_Did I do the right thing?_ Gingerpaw thought.

_It only gets harder from here, Gingerpaw. You must stay focused on your destiny...Poppypaws rage resembles that of a storm cloud. _

"Storm clouds? The prophecy! You know you're being oddley specific." She said playfully.

_You started it!_ Firestar purred inside her head.

"So this is how it is suppose to go...I'm ready for the next step." Gingerpaw quickly ran back to the camp, the warriors were defending it well, but she wanted in. She zoomed through the entrance and plowed over a cat that had launched himself at Lilypaw.

"Rock on she cat. They didn't catch you!" Gingerpaw and Lilypaw ganged up on a big warrior.

Gingerpaw was looking around for a big rock in hopes of showing Lilypaw her new move. There was one at the end of the clearing and wet leaves led to it. "Get out of the way!" She instructed. She jumped on the warriors back and at the right time swung to the side. He lost his balance, went skidding down the wet leaves, crashed into the rock, and was launched into the brush behind it.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Lilypaw exclaimed.

Gingerpaw looked around for another victom, but saw Runningpaw taking on two warriors, and not exactly winning. "Be right back." She raced over to aid him. When she was only a few feet away she jumped into the air and grabbed one of the warriors by the scuff, he was instantly lifted into the air and landed on the ground with a loud crack.

"Ouch." Was all he could spit out.

Runningpaw threw the other one and then raced over to Gingerpaw. "Thank Starclan you're safe." Gingerpaw nodded then heard Blackstar yowl.

"They found her! Lets get out of here!" Him and his warriors ran out of camp.

"You are Gingerpaw...right?" Lilypaw asked.

"Yeah...they took Poppypaw instead. Him and I started fighting...he got covered in leaves...it made him look orange...so they took him on accident."

Runningpaw nodded. After Gingerpaw told Duststar what had happened, he let her go and rest, but Starclan had other plans.


	19. Run Like the Wind

A starry figure approched Gingerpaw, and sat in front of her. "Firestar has sent to asure your saftey from this point out." The starry figure began to gain brightness, and soon it had vanished.

Firestar's red starry outline was visible around Gingerpaw. "What is this? What's going on? Who was that?" Gingerpaw felt her fur tingle, and suddenly a burst of energy shot through her.

"A warrior of once ago, wishes to aid you. He will run beside you, as you run like the wind. Feel his precence and trust it as you do mine." That was all Firestar told her. She saw a dark cloud approch the clearing they were standing in. "The time edges near...another dark hour will begin...Gingerpaw, your time has come, your time is here."

Gingerpaw jolted awake in her nest. "What in the name of Starclan...?" She hissed to herself.

"Go back to bed." A voice instructed. Gingerpaw looked at the apprentice's den entrance. Her mother was standing there smiling. "You seem to be handeling these dreams quite well."

"Yeah I try." Gingerpaw didn't feel like going back to sleep, so she stood up and stretched.

"Did he speek to you?" Squirreltail asked.

"Yes he did. He's been guiding me through this, giving me hints, answering my questions. I see why you loved him as a father, and respected him as a leader." Squirrletail nodded.

Gingerpaw swept past her and let her feet touch the ground, it felt good. Then suddenly she got the urge to run, run as fast as she could. "Mom, be right back." She took off out of the camp and into the forest, it felt so good. She looked beside her to see two figures running beside her. One the bold color of red, and moving at a steady pace. The other was the white outline, almost like the visible winter breeze. He was running really fast, faster than any cat could run.

"Feel the wind and nothing else, there is no ground and nothing ahead...just the wind." He meowed.

Gingerpaw focused and found that she picked up major speed. "Who are you?" She asked.

"Runningwind." He answered then dissappered.

Suddenly the proclimation made sense: _"What is this? What's going on? Who was that?" Gingerpaw felt her fur tingle, and suddenly a burst of energy shot through her. "A warrior of once ago, wishes to aid you. He will run beside you, as you run like the wind. Feel his precence and trust it as you do mine." _Well she felt this cats presence and trusted it.

She stopped and turned around, she could see the steep cliff that led to the camp clearing. "Starclan be with me now. Give these paws wings to fly." She ran as fast as she could towards the cliff, she had always dreamed of soaring through the air, and with Starclans presence she might just land on one of the ledges below.

She ran and jumped into the air, but something knocked her over and onto the ground beside the ledge. "Hey...what was that for!" She looked up to see Thornclaw looming over her.

"Are you mouse brained?!" He spat.

"Maybe." Gingerpaw said getting to her paws.

Runningpaw came over to them, and licked Gingerpaw's ear affectionetly. "You're mouse brained." He mumbled.

Thornclaw straightened up. "Duststar and Leafhealer want to see you, Gingerpaw."

"Uh-oh."


	20. Questioning Appearance

**A/N: Hey, it's soooo good to have this story going again, but here's the thing. I wrote this story before the New Prophecy series and intended the setting to be in the original warriors home. So for all of you going "it's Squirrelflight not Squirreltail" and all that other stuff, deal. I'm not changing this story. I'm keeping it the way I intended it to be. Anyway read and review.**

Gingerpaw cautiously made her way over to Duststar's den. _If this is about Poppypaw I swear upon Starclan that I will throw a fit._

_Don't! _Firestar's voice boomed in her head. _No matter what punishments you face, you always remain a well behaved warrior._

_HAVE YOU NOT BEEN WATCHING OVER ME SINCE WHEN DO I FOLLOW THAT RULE!_

"Gingerpaw, is that you out there?" Gingerpaw jumped as Leafhealer's voice crashed in on her fight with Firestar.

"Yes Leafhealer, I'm out here." Gingerpaw began he descent into the den. "Thornclaw said that you wished to see me." She sat down and waited tensely in the darkness.

"Yes, this is regarding Poppypaw…in case you were wondering." Duststar's voice had an edge in it that she had never heard. "There has been talk that _you_ are the one to blame for his disappearance. Now when you and I talked you told me that the warriors tailing you had mistaken him for you." Gingerpaw cringed as his eyes turned to burn into her fur.

"He…he attacked me…when I was running…so I covered him in orange leaves and threw him into a tree." Leafhealer let out a shocked yowl.

"You know better Gingerpaw!"

Gingerpaw felt a surge in her paws, she wanted to run. "He was going to have me captured, and probably killed. He brought this upon himself. Duststar…" His eyes had been burning intently into her fur. "I've had dreams…" A wave of calm washed over Gingerpaw and the words came easier. "my destiny has been laid out for me to see all of it's breaks and cracks. See this through my eyes and how terrifying this must be for me at such a young age. I will go along with whatever rescue patrol you want me to follow, if only to right my wrong." Leafhealer and Duststar exchanged confused glances. _Thanks Firestar._

"Very well, I'll see to it. On another paw, we need to understand what your dreams are about, if only to keep the Clan from danger."

"I can't tell you that."

"Surely you can see the consequences of not letting your dreams being known?"

"I can't tell you anything."

"Stop being so resilient and tell us what you have seen and been told!"

_Firestar…help!_

_I'll…I'll only do this this once. Close your eyes._ Gingerpaw did as she was told and soon felt a strong warmth next to her.

"Gingerpaw…" Duststar's voice trailed off.

"This questioning will stop!" Firestar's voice boomed in her ears. "I am leading her through all of this, I do not need any interference from you." The warmth burned back into her fur, and she bit back a yowl.

"Go," Leafhealer's voice pulsed through her pounding ears. "this meeting is clearly over."

"But Leafhealer!" A threatening hiss from the medicine cat told Duststar not to argue.

"Starclan has made it's motives clear." Gingerpaw felt Leafhealer brush up against her telling her to follow her. She cheerfully turned and pranced after her. "You are clearly his reincarnation, Gingerpaw. I see now why you did what you did, and how you shall be victorious in the next battle. I always knew there was something special about you…and now it has made itself clear." Leafhealer placed her chin on Gingerpaw's head. "May Starclan lead you through what is to come."

"And may the storm clouds part for the sun to shine in the wake of the next darkest hour." Gingerpaw said under her breath.


	21. Chapter 21

Since this story has received such harsh reviews in these past few weeks I feel as if I should guard my integrity. I wrote this when I was probably twelve and left the sight completely when I was fifteen to pursue my goal of bettering my Fictionpress account. I can honestly say that even though this wasn't my shining moment that readers inability to notice the publishing date is a bit scary to me. This was published long before the end of the New Prophecy series. The only reason it was left to linger was because I sometimes go back to examine elements from my earlier years that may have slipped away from my writing style over the years. I think it's safe to say that this story is discontinued and I apologize to those of you who actually liked the work.

-SpottedStar


End file.
